Comandante y Sargento
by PaulitaXDB
Summary: una relación que va mas allá de sus respectivos rangos, una relación basada en el amor, la confianza y la amistad. un fic creado con amor para Carol. yaoi, Lemon, Riren espero de corazón que lo disfruten


**_Hola como están todos?, bueno aqui traigo un nuevo one-shot! yeiii por fin el final se dio y ahoralo publico y eso porque tengo notebook nueva_**

**_Bueno no hay mucho que decir, creo que el nombre choca no pero lo ideal seria que lo leyeran y espero no defraudar a nadie, este fic esta dedicado a mi hermosa y sensual Carol (BloomeLee) y espero mi cielo, que sea de tu agrado, disfrútalo por que lo escribí con mucho amor para ti._**

**_Un agradecimiento especial a Faby, como siempre, gracias preciosa por revisar mi fic, nena eres lo mejor del mundo, sin ti no seria nadie y no publicaría mis historias._**

**_Bueno no las molestare con tanto parloteo, ahora las invito a leer!_**

**_Advertencia:_**

**_Shingeki no kyojin obviamente no me pertenece_**

**_relacion boy x boy, Lemon, Riren, diabetes asegurada_**

_*** * * * * * * * * * Comandante y Sargento * * * * * * * * * ***_

¿Cómo le demuestras a ese ser amado cuánto lo amas?

¿Cómo le demuestras todas y cada una de las sensaciones que produce dentro de tu corazón?

¿Cómo le demuestras que con sólo una mirada o una sonrisa puede remover los escondidos en lo más profundo de tu ser?

¿Cómo le demuestras que, sin su amor ya no hay un pasado, presente y un futuro para ti?

Simple, le demuestras tu amor con palabras dulces como la miel, con caricias ligeras y suaves, las que dejan las marcas más profundas en la piel; le demuestras tu amor sin separarte de su lado, y aunque estés lejos, le demuestras que no importa la lejanía, siempre estarás a su lado; le demuestras con susurros de encanto y belleza; le demuestras con actos desinteresados, confianza y, por sobre todo, con tu amor incondicional.

Sí, porque el amor se demuestra en cosas simples, como un te quiero o un beso, y sólo el amor demuestra el amor.

¿Y cómo algo tan simple se podía convertir en un incentivo inocente para que el amor surgiera?

Las puestas de sol eran lo que las parejas más amaban en el mundo, un suceso tan común, como el fin de un día, podía hacer que el fin del día mismo fuera tan especial, los amantes se daban sus emociones y sentimientos más profundos, pero ¿por qué este acto tan natural y diario lograba que esos sentimientos llenos de amor afloraran? ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese increíble astro al igual que la luna?

La gente deja salir lo mejor de sí con estos dos astros tan hermosos y lejanos. Pero como todas las parejas disfrutan del atardecer para darse su amor, ellos lo hacían de igual o más íntimo en una danza llena de amor. Dentro de ese lugar, iluminados por el poco sol que entraban por las delicadas cortinas blancas, dos cuerpos se unían en su amor infinito, un amor sin privaciones o tapujos, un amor naciente y creciente dentro del corazón de cada uno.

El más joven de ambos estaba acostado sobre el amplio escritorio, y su amante entre sus piernas, abrazando y besando esos labios, los labios de su Sargento; delicados, rosados, besos llenos de amor y exquisitas e inocentes caricias. Se mostraban su amor de manera inocente, pacientes, con respeto.

El Comandante llevó sus hábiles manos hasta el rostro del Sargento para acariciarlo y contemplar su hermoso rostro.

- Te amo - dejó salir de sus labios esa hermosa confesión, logrando que el Sargento se sonrojara y derritiera por sus palabras, unieron sus labios una vez más, permitiendo que sus lenguas danzaran llenas de amor dentro de sus bocas, compartiendo un cálido beso.

- Te amo más que nada en el mundo- volvió a confesar, esta vez besando las mejillas de su Sargento, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su calor.

- Te amo más que a mi vida- dijo besando su frente y recibiendo la fragancia dulce y delicada de su cabello

- Te amo más que a la misma vida- besó su mentón.

- Te amo, te amo... Sólo te amo- juntó sus labios tiernamente con los del Sargento.

- C-Comandante...- logró decir el Sargento, al momento que el Comandante lo besaba tiernamente y brindaba de un fuerte y cálido abrazo a ese delgado cuerpo, tan bello, tan inocente, tan delicado.

El Comandante por fin dejó esos hermosos labios para erguirse y ver ese cuerpo a su merced sobre el escritorio, se relamió los labios, era realmente hermoso.

Guió una mano a su camisa y la desabotonó lentamente, uno a uno los botones eran abiertos dejando al descubierto su hermoso y terso pecho, junto con esos hermoso y rosados pezones; se relamió sus labio con lujuria, esto era lo que más amaba de estar con el Sargento, hacer el amor.

Acercó su boca a uno de los pezones para besarlo y lamerlo con delicadeza, escuchando esos suaves e inocentes gemidos salir de los labios del Sargento.

- Ah... ah... ¡ngh!- El Comandante siguió con su labor, llevó sus manos a los costados del torso del Sargento mientras su traviesa lengua hacía de las suyas sobre sus pezones. Su sabor era único y exquisito, dejó esa labor de lado sólo unos momentos, mientras subía entre besos topándose con las molestas chapas de identificación y esa llave colgando siempre de su cuello, las ignoró y subió a su cuello para besar, y seguir su camino hasta su oído, allí le hablo.

- ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?- preguntó de manera seductora para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja recibiendo un gemido y un jadeo.

- Sí... Comandante... hágame el amor...- pidió el Sargento mirando al Comandante de manera inocente y tierna, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El Comandante sonrió solo para él y besó su frente.

- Te haré el amor, mi Sargento- tomó su mano dirigiéndola a sus labios para besar el dorso de manera dulce.

El Sargento se sonrojó, aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de amor del Comandante, llevaban 4 años trabajando juntos, 2 siendo Sargento y 1 año siendo amantes, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a sus besos y caricias, claro que le encantaban pero, seguía sin habituarse a ello. Tantos años enamorado de él, ocultando sus sentimientos, y ahora él los aprobaba, luego de ser solo compañeros.

En un impulso, se zafó del agarre del Comandante y lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

- Lo amo... ¡lo amo mucho, Comandante! - habló el Sargento, enérgico y lleno de sentimientos.

El Comandante, tras estas palabras, dirigió sus manos a la espalda del Sargento y lo abrazó con fuerzas, besando el cabello de éste.

- Lo sé...- Se separaron unos momentos para besarse nuevamente.

Más enérgico, el Comandante aprovechó la posición y posó sus manos sobre los muslos del Sargento, con sus fuertes brazos lo tomó y se encaminó al sofá que estaba cerca del escritorio, allí se sentó, dejando al Sargento sobre sus piernas, se besaron nuevamente acariciando sus lenguas y cada centímetro de la cavidad oral ajena.

El Comandante llevó sus manos bajo la camisa del Sargento, sintiendo su cálida y suave piel, aprovechando que tenía su camisa abierta, dirigió su boca al pecho del Sargento y lamió nuevamente sus pezones.

- Ah...- soltó un gemido el Sargento al sentir la traviesa lengua del Comandante acariciarlo de manera lenta pero insinuante.

El Comandante disfrutaba siempre de los gemidos de su amante, eran hermosos y una melodía única que solo él disfrutaría, llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del Sargento y fue bajando la camisa junto con la chaqueta de su uniforme, hasta quitársela dejando al descubierto su hermosa piel sin ninguna cicatriz, dirigió su rostro hasta su cuello para impregnar su nariz del aroma dulce del Sargento.

- C-Comandante...- llamo el Sargento viendo cómo éste sólo lo abrazaba y olía su esencia. - Hm... - el Mayor llegara pronto...-dijo el Sargento acariciando el cabello del Comandante.

- Lo sé... y no me importa...- dicho esto, atacó los labios del Sargento de manera brusca y lujuriosa.

El Sargento llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta la camisa del Comandante, acarició sobre ella sintiendo los fuertes pectorales de éste, dirigió sus manos hasta su cuello, separó sus labios de los del contrario, dejándolos unidos sólo por un fino hilillo de saliva, con sus respiraciones agitadas; tragó fuerte, a continuación quitó el pañuelo que el Comandante siempre llevaba en su cuello, el cual lo hacía lucir elegante, lo dejó a un lado, luego quitó la chaqueta que siempre usaban y también la dejo de lado, prosiguió, con manos temblorosas, a desabotonar la camisa de manera lenta y algo torpe.

El Comandante no podía dejar de admirar la escena ante él: el Sargento sonrojado, su respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados y húmedos por el beso, se veía realmente exquisito. Ya cuando la camisa estuvo desabotonada, prosiguió a quitarla y dejándola en el suelo, ganándose un bufido molesto del Comandante, sólo lo ignoró y llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de éste, acarició su fuerte y firme pecho, de piel suave y cálida, algo húmeda por el calor que despedía su cuerpo producto de la excitación, se relamió los labios y dirigió su rostro hasta el cuello del Comandante, lo besó y mordió suavemente, dejándose embriagar por esa esencia tan masculina.

El Comandante excitado por el comportamiento inocente y sensual del Sargento, dirigió sus manos por su cintura, bajó la camisa de éste, subió hasta su abdomen y pecho, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones, lo cual provocó un gemido algo sonoro, satisfecho por esta acción, se puso de pie, recostando al Sargento en el sofá, quedando bajo el Comandante; llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de éste y quitó el cinturón, abrió el botón, miró al Sargento unos segundos, y prosiguió a bajar la cremallera, volvió a mirarlo satisfaciéndose de su encantadora expresión.

- Eres tan hermoso - le dijo mientras veía cómo el rubor en las mejillas del Sargento era más notable, cómo se mordía el labio inferior de manera inocente pero sensual, su respiración agitada y sus hermosos ojos vidriosos por el placer y la lujuria.

Continuó con su labor de bajar sólo un poco el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, dejando libre por fin esa hermosa y levantada hombría del Sargento; éste, ante la acción del Comandante de dejar su duro pene al descubierto, dejó salir un jadeo. El Comandante observó ese delicado miembro, caliente y destilando lubricante, pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta siguiendo el camino de la uretra, lamió la punta metiendo solo un poco la lengua dentro del orificio, prosiguió por meterse todo el sexo del Sargento dentro de la boca, hasta el fondo, sintiendo un fuerte espasmo por parte de éste.

-¡Gah! ¡Ahh! ¡C-Coman... dante! - gimió el Sargento llevando sus manos hasta el cabello de éste deleitándose con su sedosidad y suavidad, era exquisito sentir esa hábil lengua y caliente boca, se volvía loco solo con el sexo oral, pero quería más, más contacto, lo quería dentro.

El Comandante siguió con su labor metiendo y sacando el pene del Sargento de dentro de su boca, lo lamía y besaba siguiendo un camino hasta la base, se separó dejando más duro y húmedo el miembro del Sargento, se enderezó para quitarle las botas, y así proseguir a quitar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, tomó una de las piernas del Sargento, besó su pantorrilla para dejar un camino de besos desde su ahí hasta la cara interna del muslo, sacando jadeos de su amante, dejó de lado su pierna y subió a su rostro para besarlo más apasionado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y con fuerza se puso de pie, logrando que el Sargento enrollarla sus piernas en las caderas de éste, comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las puertas del despacho, la pateó para abrirla y entró encaminándose a la cama que ahí se encontraba, depositó al Sargento en el lugar viendo cómo caía en medio de una gran pila de mullidas almohadas, oh si, al Sargento le gustaba dormir entre muchas almohadas.

Se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y contempló a su Sargento, sus piernas semi abiertas, su pecho y abdomen descubiertos, las chapas que caían a un costado de su cuello, las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos, sus hermosos ojos turquesa llorosos y bajo una tela de lujuria y deseo, su frente perlada por el sudor, logrando que algunos mechones de cabello se pegaran a su frente, su respiración errática, era una obra maestra de la inocencia y la seducción, difícil de creer que alguien de 21 años fuera tan lindo y tierno, un ángel sobre esa podrida y sucia tierra, un ángel sobre la cama de la lujuria y el deseo.

Se relamió los labios para guiarlos hasta la boca del Sargento y unirlas en un beso fogoso, lleno de deseo, sus lenguas danzaban, su saliva escapaba por sus labios y los jadeos morían en la boca contraria, el Comandante dejó su boca para besar sus mejillas, bajar por el mentón, besando y mordiendo el cuello, bajando al pecho, lamió, besó, chupó y mordió sus pezones, sacando más jadeos y suspiros.

- Comandante... ya no... ¡el Mayor! - llamó el Sargento tratando de alejarse, se estaban tardando mucho y tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer.

- Ya te dije... él puede esperar- bajó más su rostro hasta los testículos del Sargento para lamer y chupar, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, con sus manos separo más las piernas de éste, dejando al descubierto su hermosa y rosada entrada, guió su lengua hasta ese lugar y dio una descarada lamida, logrando que, por inercia, el ano del Sargento se apretara.

- Relájate... no es como si fuera tu primera vez... - dijo el Comandante dando lamida tras lamida en ese delicado lugar.

- Ah... l-lo sé... p-pero agh... a-aún no me... uuugh... acos... tumbro ¡ah ah! - gemía descaradamente mientras guiaba sus manos hasta el cabello del Comandante al tiempo que éste lamía y besaba su ano.

El Comandante tomó la mano del Sargento y la guió a la boca de éste, el Sargento captó la idea y chupó dos dedos de manera lasciva para deleitar la mirada pervertida de su superior. El de mayor rango se irguió solo un poco para ver el espectáculo que el Sargento le daría prontamente, lo vio deslizar sus dedos hasta su propia entrada, y acarició con perversión, para luego meter un dedo dejando salir un gemido.

- Ngh... ah... está... c-caliente...- dijo el Sargento mirando a su Comandante, el cual lo miraba impresionado, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que el Sargento metía sus dedos en su propio interior.

El Sargento, por su parte, comenzó a mover su dedo en interior, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba su cavidad anal, continuó metiendo y sacando su dedo al compás de los sonoros gemidos y jadeos, poco a poco se vio en la necesidad de más placer y contacto, así que metió otro dedo, sintiendo cómo la piel de su ano se dilataba cada vez más, a medida que sus dedos se movían de manera brusca, la necesidad y la lujuria crecían, y el Comandante se dio cuenta de esto, mirando encantado esta hermosa y sensual escena.

El Comandante no aguantaba más, la cordura se le había ido a la mierda, lamió dos de sus propios dedos y los metió dentro del cuerpo del Sargento, soltando éste un fuerte gemido.

- ¡Gaaah ah! ¡C-Comandante! ¡Aaahh! - Los dígitos del Sargento y los del Comandante se movían a un ritmo errático.

Poco a poco el interior del Sargento se dilataba, se hacía más caliente y húmedo, perfecto para recibir gustoso la imponente hombría del Comandante.

- ¡C-Comandante! Ya... m-meta... ¡métalo por favor! - pedía el Sargento casi desesperado, mirando con lágrimas en sus ojos a su superior.

- ¿Quieres que te la meta? -Pregunto lascivo, sacando sus dedos del interior del Sargento y tomando su hombría para mostrársela a éste.

- Si... lo quiero... ¡por favor! - sacó sus dedos de su interior para guiar su mano hasta el pene del Comandante y acariciar solo la punta, embetunando su dedo con el líquido que de ahí escurría.

- Bien...- se acercó a su rostro posando el falo en la entrada del Sargento, dando caricias con este - Te hare el amor... Sargento - unió sus labios con los de éste y, de una fuerte estocada, entró completamente.

El Sargento, al sentir tal intromisión, llevó una mano a su vientre bajo, soltando un largo gemido acompañado de espasmos, mientras abría su boca ligeramente soltando también jadeos, se quedaron así un momento mirando sus rostros, el Sargento aferrándose a una de las mullidas almohadas que rodeaban su cabeza y parte del pecho, mientras el Comandante tenía una de sus manos sobre una pierna del Sargento y la otra en su cintura, miró curioso algo, algo que su amante siempre hacia.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? - preguntó éste de manera curiosa, mirando la mano del Sargento sobre su vientre bajo.

- Ah... eso... es que cuando usted me lo mete... aquí – dijo acariciando su vientre bajo con su mano, sólo rozando sus dedos - se abulta... y cuando lo saca vuelve a la normalidad - dijo el Sargento sin dejar de acariciar el lugar, mirando al Comandante.

- Oh~ dejame ver... - quitó la mano de su subordinado de ese lugar para posar la suya, sacó lentamente su hombría para sentir cómo se deshinchaba y luego meterla para sentir cómo se abultaba, tal y cómo lo había dicho él, continuó con este movimiento largamente escuchando los deliciosos gemidos de su amante.

- ¡Ah! ¡M-Más rápido! ¡Más... f-fuerte! ¡Ngh! - gimió el Sargento, el Comandante claro está le daría el gusto.

- Ah... gime... grita... ¡pide por más! ¡Ngh!

- ¡Dios! Más... más ¡Oh sí, más!- Las embestidas iban subiendo de intensidad, cada vez eran más certeras, más bruscas y más profundas, llevando a ambos hasta lo más alto del cielo, la temperatura en ese cuarto iba subiendo conforme las embestidas se hacían más profundas.

El Sargento estaba deleitado, hacer el amor con el Comandante era lo mejor de su vida, cada penetración acariciaba de manera salvaje toda la extensión de su cavidad anal, llevándolo hasta la cima de la torre más alta del mundo. Para el Comandante, era lo mejor de su vida.

"¿Me amas?"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente cada vez que lo hacían, la razón, esas palabras los tenían en esa situación, en esa relación no laboral.

"No lo hagas, no me ames"

El Comandante dejó las penetraciones para sacar su miembro, voltear el cuerpo de su amante dejándolo en cuatro patas, dejando al descubierto en su totalidad la dilatada y húmeda entrada.

"Es tarde, ya lo amo"

Dirigió su rostro hasta ese lugar y pasó la lengua por los expuestos testículos del Sargento, éste reaccionó a la traviesa lengua, dejó caer su pecho sobre los cojines y se aferró a otros con fuerza, liberando jadeos por la lengua de aquel hombre.

El Comandante continuó lamiendo, besando y chupado los testículos del Sargento, para luego subir sin separar su lengua de la piel ajena, continuó su camino hasta la nalga izquierda de éste para dar un chupetón y dejar una marca en esa enquista piel, la marca de su dueño y amante.

"Tsk, idiota, luego no te arrepientas "

El Sargento comenzaba a impacientarse, guió una mano por debajo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrada, se acarició por sobre la piel, deleitando al Comandante con esta escena tan sensual.

- P-Por favor... ¡no aguanto más! - pidió suplicante el Sargento, de verdad lo necesitaba y mucho.

"No me arrepentiré... Comandante"

Extasiado a más no poder por la petición del Sargento, llevó su miembro a su entrada y lo penetró con fuerza, recibiendo un fuerte gemido de su amante.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡S-Sí! – gimió el Sargento ante la intromisión violenta de su superior.

Por su parte, el Comandante llevó una de sus manos hasta el vientre bajo del Sargento, aún sentía cómo se hinchaba y se deshinchaba por la intromisión de su hombría, jamás se había fijado en eso, si el Sargento no se lo decía, él no se hubiera enterado nunca.

Era muy pervertido aquello, sentir cómo su pene llenaba las entrañas de su amante, "¿Cómo se sentiría cuando eyacule en su interior?" se preguntó el Comandante sin dejar de penetrar al Sargento.

Se enderezó y se aferró a las caderas de su amante, dándole unas suaves caricias sin dejar de embestir.

- ¡Ngh! ¡C-Comandante me... me! - gimió el Sargento al borde del límite, sólo a unos pasos más al orgasmo tan deseado por él.

Pero el Comandante no lo permitiría, se salió de su interior para voltearlo y quedar frente a su amante, el Sargento bufó muy molesto por interrumpir su orgasmo.

- ¿P-Por qué... sie-siempre... lo... lo hace?- Habló entrecortado y molesto el Sargento.

- Es simple - se le acercó para besarle - Me gusta ver tu rostro... cuando terminas gimiendo mi nombre...- Tras decir esto, metió su pene de una sola estocada tocando la próstata del Sargento, lo que causó que éste arqueara su espalda sacando un sonoro gemido de su garganta, sin hacerse esperar, comenzó a mover su cadera dando fuertes y certeras embestidas en el lugar delicado dentro del delgado cuerpo.

El Sargento se sentía en la gloria, a punto de tocar las estrellas, se aferró con fuerza a las almohadas soltando gritos y gemidos, haciendo estragos en su garganta ya a esas alturas desgarrada de tanto gemir y gritar por el placer otorgado, sintió las manos del Comandante posarse bajo su espalda mientras seguía metiendo y sacando su pene del cálido y húmedo interior del Sargento; aun no quería terminar, pasaron un mes alejados, un mes sin su Sargento, un mes de abstinencia, un mes sin sus besos y su dulce amor, un mes sin su amado mocoso.

El Sargento posó sus manos sobre los hombros del Comandante, mirando lo más posible que le fuera ese masculino y sexy rostro, sus ojos pequeños color olivo, de mirada fría y afilada pero que solo con él se suavizaba, mostrándole su amor, su cabello negro y suave, su piel blanca con ligeras cicatrices, amaba mucho a ese hombre.

- C-Comandante... ¡Dios, más!- Pedía el Sargento perdido en el éxtasis, cada estocada golpeaba su próstata, los labios de su amado atacando su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo, su aroma y sus sonoros gemidos, era perfecto.

El Comandante aprovechó que su amante se aferraba a su cuello, para tomar con fuerza su cuerpo y sentarse, llevándose con él a su amante, en esa posición dejó que él tomara la iniciativa.

- Mi... nombre- pidió el Comandante, tomando a su amante de ambas piernas para llevarlas a su hombro derecho.

- ¡Gah! Ah e-eso... ¡es nuevo! ¡Aaah!- habló entrecortado sintiendo esa nueva posición. - Ah... si... - tomó los brazos del Sargento para que los enrollara en su cuello

- No te... sueltes - tras decir esto, el Comandante llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas del Sargento, las tomó con fuerza y empezó a subir y bajar a un ritmo lento el cuerpo de su amante, disfrutando del pausado y tortuoso movimiento.

- ¡Ooh! Sí... magnífico... ¡Ah! – gimió de manera lujuriosa el Comandante al sentir este lento contacto pero no menos placentero, era realmente exquisito.

- ¡Guh... ah! ¡M-Más... ah, más! ¡Por favor! – pedía desesperado ante el tortuoso vaivén otorgado por el Comandante, su rostro era prueba suficiente para mostrar todo ese éxtasis invadiendo cada fibra muscular, cada neurona, pensamiento, latido, todo era llenado por la lujuria, su rostro, una oda a la sensualidad e inocencia, juntos, mezclándose a la perfección, convirtiéndolo en una obra maestra.

- ¿Q-Quieres más?...- pregunto el Comandante mirando a los ojos de su amante, Dios, era perfecto, el sudor en su cuerpo, su cabello castaño pegado a su frente, sus ojos, esos enormes ojos turquesa llenos de lágrimas bajo un manto de lujuria y éxtasis, sus labios abiertos, rosados y húmedos por la saliva que caía desde ellos hasta su barbilla, su voz, un canto angelical llenando cada uno de los rincones cerebrales, brindándole un éxtasis descomunal por solo oírle gemir, era perfecto, en cada una de sus letras .

- Eren... ngh... ¿quieres más? - preguntó entrecortado a causa del agotamiento corporal y hormonal.

- ¡Ngh! ¡S-Sí...si Dios! ¡De-deme más! ¡Gya! - soltaba las palabras entre gemidos logrando que más hilillos de saliva cayeran por su mentón.

- Di... mi nombre... ¡mi nombre, Eren! – ordenó sonando notoriamente desesperado por oír su nombre y no su rango salir de su boca.

- Ah... L-Le... ¡gyaa! ¡Ah, L-Levi, Levi! ¡Ah, L-Levi! ¡Sí!

- Ngh... Eren... ¡Ah!- Ambos amantes gemían sonoramente ante el contacto íntimo que sólo las personas que se aman se pueden otorgar, llenos de placer y amor, un amor puro nacido de los años de trabajo y compañerismo, formando un lazo que solo ellos pudieron crear, un lazo inquebrantable que va en contra de todas las normas morales que para ellos ahora no eran válidas.

Sólo la necesidad de entregarse amor mutuo los mantenía unidos y fuertes ante la adversidad, o ante aquellos monstruos capases de destruir todo, y más importante, su lazo de amistad y amor.

Ambos cuerpos continuaban danzando al compás del amor carnal, revelando así casa secreto, dejando al descubierto sus debilidades y fortalezas, continuaron en esa posición entre jadeos, gemidos y besos, listos para llegar al final y otorgarle placer el uno al otro.

- ¡Guh! L-Levi... ¡ya voy, a aaah!

- Yo tambien... ¡ya c-casi!- El Comandante liberó las piernas de su amante, éstas cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza para dejarse caer a la cama y rodar por ella para así dejar el Comandante sobre el cuerpo del Sargento, llevó sus manos a las de su amante y las unió, entrelazando sus dedos en una muestra de afecto, unió su frente a la de él, mirándose a los ojos.

- Di mi nombre... al terminar...- pidió el Comandante para besar al Sargento.

- Sí... Levi... ¡Levi, gyaa! ¡Dios, Levi, lo amo! - gritó extasiado el Sargento al sentir un violento espasmo, una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies, apretando los músculos de su abdomen y piernas, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su boca se abría para dejar salir jadeos, suspiró mientras sentía "La petite mort", como le decía el Comandante, invadir todo su cuerpo y sentidos, dejándolo en las nubes.

Mientras el Comandante miraba su expresión llena de placer, ese placer que solo él le otorgaba a su amado Sargento, sintió cómo su pene era apretado con violencia por las entrañas del Sargento, cómo se volvía más caliente, instándole a dejar salir su semen y disfrutar de un orgasmo pleno, y así sucedió, el Comandante embistió un par de veces más al Sargento, hasta sentir el orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo y mente, llevándolo a la cima del mundo, dejando salir su esencia dentro del Sargento, a lo que él respondió con más gemidos.

- ¡Guh! ¡Comandante, ngh!

- Ah... Eren, ngh... ¡Sí!- ambos amantes disfrutaron como nunca, un mes estar lejos del otro fue mucha tortura, el Comandante cayó sobre el pecho del Sargento mientras éste regularizaba su respiración, acariciando el cabello del Comandante.

- Eren...- llamó el mayor aún abrazado a él.

- ¿Si?...

- Deja de llamarme... Comandante cuando estemos los dos solos... - pidió con su rostro unido al pecho del Sargento, inundándose de su dulce fragancia.

- Hehe... lo siento... Levi... - continuó acariciado el cabello y hombros del hombre sobre él.

- Así... está mejor... mi amor... - las palabras del Comandante hicieron sonrojar al Sargento, adoraba cuando lo trataba así, aunque su relación siempre era así de adorable.

El Comandante se acomodó a un lado del Sargento y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, recordando con gracia cómo, esa misma tarde, lo recibió luego de un mes alejados.

Estaba en la entrada principal del castillo, dando órdenes a los nuevos cadetes, con un semblante serio y profesional, digno de su rango, lo que se le hacía muy gracioso, ya que siempre estaba sonriendo o sonrojado. Le parecía muy gracioso y tierno a la vez.

El Sargento se removió de entre sus brazos para poder sentarse y mirar a su amado.

- Comandante… el Mayor…

- Ya déjalo así… ese manco debe estar dormido, ya es de noche- dijo para tomar al Sargento del brazo y acostarlo sobre su cuerpo, para besarlo y acariciar toda su espalda.

- Entonces… podemos hacer algo, ¿verdad? –habló el Sargento entre besos de manera traviesa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, el Comandante miró esos hermosos ojos y esa traviesa sonrisa.

- He, mocoso travieso – lo besó nuevamente, sintiendo el nuevo calor invadir su cuerpo y sentidos, el calor que sólo ese joven y delicado cuerpo le brindaba, se acomodó mejor para dejar a su amado bajo su cuerpo y posicionarse entre sus piernas, pero sólo siguió en besos nada más.

- Comandante… ¿acaso no quiere hacerlo? – preguntó el Sargento para llevar sus manos a los hombros de éste.

- Sí… quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche… pero estoy cansado… el viaje me agotó – dio un último beso en los labios de su amante y se recostó una vez más en el pecho contrario, escuchando los suaves latidos de corazón, tal cual fuera una canción de cuna sólo tocada para él, se dejó llevar por la melodía y la caricia brindada a su cabello, era muy relajante, eso era lo que más amaba de ese mocoso, siempre lo consentía, siempre sabía lo que él quería, siempre estaba a su pendiente y bien estar.

El Sargento continuó con la caricia a su amado, debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, debía disfrutar a su amado, ya que él sería el primero en marcharse cuando llegara el momento, lo dejaría solo quizás en algunos cuantos años, una silenciosa lagrima salió de sus ojos turquesa recordando lo que su ¨salvador¨ le había dicho años atrás: ¨tu vida es indefinida, la del que amas no, disfruta cada segundo con él, porque cuando llegue el momento, sufrirás más que nadie en el mundo, los verás a todos partir dejándote solo, y tu vida, no se ira¨.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su Comandante, el cual ya dormía; era verdad, debía aprovechar cada momento con él y sus amadas personas, grabar en fuego sobre su cerebro sus voces y risas, decir que no tenía miedo era mentir, la verdad estaba aterrada, por no saber cómo terminará todo. Con ese pensamiento se durmió aún aferrado a su salva vidas, debía memorizar todo de él, para que cuando el día llegara, no quedara con su corazón vacío y olvidando todo lo que amaba.

_*** * * * * * * * * * Comandante y Sargento * * * * * * * * * ***_

La mañana llegó gris y gotas caían del cielo como llanto, se removió en la cama en busca del calor que le hacía falta, abrió sus ojos con calma, mirando a ambos lados de la cama para encontrarse solo en ella, con pesadez se sentó buscando en algún lugar su ropa, y como de costumbre, la encontró sobre una silla, doblada y limpia, dejó salir una risilla, se puso de pie y cogió la ropa para ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida; ya vestido, se dirigió a su despacho y allí estaba él, sentado en el sofá, usando unas gafas mientras leía informes, sólo traía una camisa puesta y su habitual pantalón blanco, sin botas, así para él era más cómodo, se le acercó a paso lento.

- ¿Ya desayunó, Comandante? - preguntó sentándose a su lado para tomar algunos informes y revisarlos junto a el

- No… te estaba esperando - dijo para dejar los documentos a un lado, llevar su mano libre al rostro de su amante y acariciar su mejilla, luego la llevó a su nuca para atraerlo a su rostro y poder besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor, éste por inercia, dejó los documentos a un lado y rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, para pegar más ambos cuerpos, brindándose calor mutuo, ya que afuera el clima era muy frio.

El Comandante, entre besos, rodeó la cintura del Sargento para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y aprovechar de mejor manera su calor corporal, se separó de él sólo unos centímetros, uniendo sus frentes y mirando sus hermosos ojos turquesa

- No tengas miedo- le habló sin soltar el abrazo -estaré aquí para ti en tiempo necesario… Eren- El Sargento, al oír estas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos para recorrer lentamente sus mejillas, sí, deseaba pasar cada segundo con él, por ello estar alejados era una tortura, ya no quería separarse de él, ni por una misión ni por nada, solo no podía, su corazón no se lo permitía.

El Comandante sabía del miedo por el cual el Sargento atravesaba, no todos los días un mono gigante te dice que serás inmortal, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza para que sintiera que siempre estaría con él, que nunca lo abandonaría, tal vez su cuerpo ya no estuviera, pero su corazón y amor lo seguirían a todas partes.

Lo besó nuevamente, dejando que su amor lo invadiera.

- Gracias… mi amor – dijo feliz por el amor y el apoyo por parte de su amante, siempre le era especial sentir su amor, algo que nunca creyó que sería posible.

El Sargento abrazó con más fuerza a su Comandante, necesitaba de su cercanía, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaría a su lado pero lo disfrutaría, cada insignificante segundo que la vida le diera, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

El sonido de la madera siendo golpeada los sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta, se miraron y se besaron una vez más, luego el sargento se sentó en el sofá.

- Adelante - dijo el Comandante para que la persona tras la puerta entrara.

- Disculpe, Comandante, Sargento -saludó de manera educada y respetuosa una mujer bajita, pelirroja, muy linda y tierna – el Mayor y el Generalísimo los esperan - tras decir esto relajó su postura.

- Gracias, Mary, puedes retirarte - habló el Comandante mientras se ponía sus botas, la joven asintió y se despidió haciendo el saludo militar.

- Levi... te amo - soltó sorpresivamente el Sargento sin moverse del sofá, el Comandante lo miró mientras se colocaba sus botas, después caminó hasta su amado y lo besó.

- También te amo... Eren - acarició el rostro del Sargento de manera dulce, pasándole en su tacto todo el amor y aprecio que sentía por el joven.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar, como de costumbre, tomados de las manos y como si el clima y el mundo estuvieran de su lado; la madre naturaleza permitió que unas nubes se marcharan, dando paso a un cálido rayo de sol que iluminó el lugar y sus alrededores, dejando ver, de manera colorida, las hermosas flores del paisaje.

Estrecharon aún más el agarre de sus manos, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, pues el mundo sabía de su relación. El amor de ambos era más fuerte, el amor puro del Comandante y el Sargento.

_**Bueno eso es todo, les agradezco que se dieran el tiempo de leer este one-shot y espero pronto seguir publicando mas historias que de por si ya estoy escribiendo.**_

_**aviso sobre mi pagina para que se unan, o solo den una miradita por alli, es Levi x Eren Fan.**_

_**nuevamente Carol,mi bella Carol, espero no dejarte sin sangre y con una diabetes grave**_

_**gracias a Faby**_

_**me retiro por hoy, besos y abrazos**_

_**Pau fuera**_


End file.
